


'Lo voglio.'

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: I'm gonna give you my heart. [Johnlock] [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Sherlock Holmes, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Teneva gli occhi incollati sullo sposo, sul profilo ansioso ma felice di John Watson, le labbra piegate in un sorriso intriso di emozioni contrastanti.<br/>Avrebbe dato la vita, Sherlock, per vedere John felice. Ma non con lei.<br/>Non con Mary Morstan.<br/>Non con qualcuno che mentiva persino sul suo nome.»<br/>[...]<br/>«Le labbra del detective si staccarono l’una dall’altra, lentamente, nonostante la secchezza e il dolore, seguendo i movimenti necessari ad articolare le parole di Mary, a farle sue, in una favola parallela in cui Sherlock avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Lo voglio.'

**_“Lo voglio.”_ **

  
**_S_ ** e non gli piacevano le persone, figurarsi se apprezzava l’idea di averne intorno a decine in occasione di un matrimonio. Nell’aria fluttuavano commenti insignificanti sul tempo, sull’acconciatura della sposa, sul suo abito, ma Sherlock Holmes ostentava per l’ennesima volta il suo disinteresse nei confronti di tutti. Teneva gli occhi incollati sullo sposo, sul profilo ansioso ma felice di John Watson, le labbra piegate in un sorriso intriso di emozioni contrastanti.   
Avrebbe dato la vita, Sherlock, per vedere John felice. Ma non con lei.  
Non con Mary Morstan.  
Non con qualcuno che mentiva persino sul suo nome.  
-Vuoi tu, John Hamish Watson, prendere la qui presente Mary Morstan come tua legittima sposa?- chiese il prete, recitando lento la formula per il sigillo di quell’unione tanto dolorosa alle iridi glaciali di Sherlock. Fissava gli occhi di John, pregando con lo sguardo un Dio inesistente che tutto quello non fosse reale, che non stesse accadendo davvero, non a lui.  
-Lo voglio.  
Chiuse debolmente gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo e stringendo la presa della mano sul proprio polso sinistro, le braccia contratte dietro la schiena. Si sentiva estraniato da tutta quella felicità intorno a lui, quel giorno più di tutti gli altri.  
-E vuoi tu, Mary Morstan, prendere il qui presente John Hamish Watson come tuo legittimo sposo?  
Riaprì gli occhi, per qualche secondo il tempo si fermò. Mary sorrise, riavviandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. John si voltò a guardarla e Sherlock sentì distintamente il suo cuore andare in frantumi, un bicchiere che cadeva dal decimo piano di un palazzo infrangendosi a terra in pezzi così piccoli da risultare quasi polvere di vetro. Le labbra del detective si staccarono l’una dall’altra, lentamente, nonostante la secchezza e il dolore, seguendo i movimenti necessari ad articolare le parole di Mary, a farle sue, in una favola parallela in cui Sherlock avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto.  
-Lo voglio.  
 _“Lo voglio.”_ pronunciò in silenzio, distogliendo infine lo sguardo da John e Mary, finalmente liberi di confermare quell’unione con un bacio. 


End file.
